Even in 2010 Scotland Yard need Sherlock Holmes!
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: Holmes is on Hiatus, returning from the pub when he gets bought into 2010 to solve a case for the queen. can he solve the case that so many have failed to solve? can he get used to modern day life to help him? and can his new colleague help? please R
1. Chapter 1

**Even in 2010 Scotland Yard need Sherlock Holmes**

**Normal POV**

"… So you'll be looking after him. Making sure he settles in. Ok?" My boss, Lizzie Smith informed me.

"Hell yeah!" I blurted out, but quickly regained myself. "I mean, yes of course. When is he coming?"

"In about…" she looked at her phone, "half an hour. Mike and Tom have gone to get him. Follow me, we'll go wait by the machine"

I was trying not to scream like a little girl the whole journey there. _He _was going to be staying with _me._ Sherlock Holmes was going to be living with me!

When we walked through the door to the lab, Mrs Smith quickly led me to the table and we took a seat and waited.

**Holmes' POV**

"G'night Figgins" I addressed the bar tender in my fake cockney accent.

"Night Lewis" he replied in his German accent and I pretended to stumble out the door.

Once outside I stood up straight and started to walk back to my hotel.

I turned down a wide back alley that led to the hotel but stopped short when I noticed something glowing a bit further down, from a little side alley that was attached to this one.

I curiously resumed walking down the alley and the glow got brighter. Then I heard a voice, "you sure he'll come down here?"

"Yeah it leads to the hotel" another replied.

I took another step forward, ready to fight in case I was the one they were talking about. It was possible, Moriarty's men weren't too happy about our accident, which is why I had to pretend to be dead, especially with Moran pursuing me.

Finally the source of the glow came into my view. It seemed to be a doorway made entirely from light. Two men were stood in front of it and one noticed me. "There you are. We've been waiting for you" the taller one stated and stepped towards me.

I held up my hand for them to stop, "don't take another step. Who are you?"

"Oh yeah, you're on Hiatus. Don't worry, we aint working for Moriarty. We need your help on a case… in the future." The smaller one added.

"The future? Then why are you talking to me now? Why not find me when you need me?" I questioned, lowering my hand.

"I mean in the future. Like the actual future. 2010 to be exact." The taller one told me.

"2010? Is that what that's for then? Time travel?" I asked, pointing at the doorway of light.

"Yeah, pretty neat aint it?" the smaller one beamed.

"Come on then. We haven't got all day. They're expecting us any minute." The tall one grabbed my arm and pulled me through the light.

**Normal POV**

The machine began beeping to let us know they were on their way. I jumped to my feet and rushed to stand in front of it. Mrs Smith joined me and there was a flash of light from inside the machine and a voice declared, "Extraordinary!" I knew it wasn't Mike or Tom so it had to be him! Sherlock Holmes.

The handle twisted and the door swung open. Tom was first to step out, followed by Mike and then an excited looking Sherlock, who happened to look just like Robert Downey Jr, but taller

"So nice of you to join us Mr Holmes" Mrs Smith greeted him.

"Pleasure" he smiled and looked around the room before his eyes rested on me. "Good evening. Is it evening here?" he asked.

"No, it's the afternoon" I smiled. "I'm Rhiannon Player."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Sherlock Holmes. But I suppose you already know that" he smiled.

"I'm Lizzie Smith. It's my company that bought you here"

"Nice to meet you"

"This is Tom and Mike" she pointed to each as she said there names, Tom being the shorter one.

He smiled at them before turning to face us again. "And why exactly am I here?"

"To solve a case. The police simply cannot figure it out and have tried many private detectives but none can solve it. The matter is of great importance and involves the Queen" she replied. "The Queen's jewels were stolen from her very palace and one of her guards, the one that was guarding the room, was murdered."

"I see… so you bought me into the future to solve it" he smiled and then his expression went blank. "I refuse"

The room fell silent for a few moments before Mrs Smith spoke "w-what?"

"I jest." He laughed. "You're far too easy to trick. How could I refuse such an extraordinary case?"

"Oh thank the Lord! I thought you were serious" Mrs Smith laughed slightly. "You'll be living with Rhiannon for the duration of your stay" she informed him.

He turned to me and smiled "after you then my dear"

We said good bye to everyone and made our way out of the front exit.

I led him over to my car and unlocked it. When I looked up I noticed he was looking at the car with one eyebrow raised.

I chuckled and told him, "It's a car. Its we use for transport now"

"How does it work?"

"It uses an engine. Like a steam train." I summarised, and then back tracked. "But without the steam, the loud noise and it's a lot smaller"

He chuckled and opened the door to the passenger seat. I climbed into the driving seat and showed him how to put on his seat belt. Smiling, I turned the key and the engine of my little Golf GTI roared into life.

"I assume it goes faster than horse and carriage?" he asked as we pulled out of the car park.

"Oh absolutely" I grinned and we roared down the motor way.

When I parked the car outside my flat, Sherlock turned to me with an enormous smile. "That was splendid! Is it hard to drive?" he asked as we got out of the car.

I locked the doors and replied, "Not once you know how. If we get the time, maybe I could show you" I unlocked the front door and started up the stairs.

"I would very much appreciate that"

I smiled and unlocked the door to my flat. "It aint very big but at least it's got a spare room" I smiled. "There are some spare clothes in your room, some pyjamas and a wash kit. Mrs Smith bought them round yesterday"

"Thank you" he smiled and continued to look around, asking me what things were, e.g. the TV, stereo, my I-pod and loads of other things.

"Would you like some tea? Or coffee?" I asked as I shrugged off my coat and hung it up.

"Tea would be nice, thank you" he replied.

I walked into the kitchen and he followed me. I switched on the kettle and nearly had a heart attack when I heard the blender turn on. I spun around to see Sherlock holding it up with his face moving towards the hole… was he smelling it?

I quickly unplugged it and it stopped immediately. "Don't stick your face in it!" I cried.

"My face wasn't _in_ it. It was simply near it." He replied and put the blender back on the side.

"Just stay away from the microwave" I sighed.

"The what?" I looked up to his eyes twinkling in curiosity as he looked around the kitchen.

"Just don't touch anything" I laughed and turned around when the kettle boiled. "Sugar?" I asked.

"No thank you"

I handed him his mug and returned to the living room with him in tow.

"When can I begin work on the case?" he asked as he sat on the sofa.

"Tomorrow. They have to get clearance for us to go into the palace." I replied and took a seat next to him.

I picked up the remote and turned on the news.

"_Still no news on the crime committed at the palace, though, sources say the Police have hired another detective, apparently if he can't solve this case, no one can. They have released no identity for this new detective but one can only hope he lives up to their descriptions. Catherine Jones, BBC news"_ the camera went onto the weather and I turned to look at Sherlock.

"Why not mention my profession at least? Has no one else taken it up?" he asked.

"Nope. You were, and still are, the world's only consultant detective" I smiled.

"Wonderful" he grinned, then looked thoughtful. "Tell me; are Scotland Yard still a bunch of fools?"

"I suppose they've improved. But I'm sure most of them are probably still slow." I replied and finished off my tea.

"I would rather like to take a look around London, if that's alright with you?" he asked after a moment.

"Yeah sure. You might want to change first though" I suggested.

"Of course" he smiled and stood up. "That door?" he asked as he pointed at my spare room.

"Yeah… wait, how did you know?"

"The carpet isn't as worn there, so it used less. I wont be a moment" he smiled and swept into the room.

"Oh yeah" I muttered as I looked at the carpet in front of the door. "Well, you learn something new everyday"

"Um… Miss Rhiannon?" he called.

"Just call me Rhiannon, and yeah?"

"What exactly _are _these?" he called.

"Well I can't see through doors so I have any idea" I called back with a smirk.

"Don't smirk at me" he chuckled.

"How did you-"

"Never mind that. Just come in here please"

"O-Kay?" I walked over to the door and pushed it open to see him holding up some dark blue jeans with _Helly Hansen_ written on the bum.

"Jeans" I smiled.

"Why do they have writing on them? And who is this _Helly Hansen?_ I don't think he'll want me wearing his jeans" he said seriously.

"I couldn't contain my laugh and it escaped. After a few seconds, I regained my composure and replied. "Helly Hansen is a brand of clothing, like Fred Perry or Calvin Klein. So no one is worrying about you wearing their clothes don't worry" I smiled and picked up a black shirt. "Here put this on too" I smiled and left the room.

A few minutes later, he came out and awkwardly cleared his throat to get my attention.

"Hey, looking good" I smirked and added, "there is a coat hung on the back of the door for you."

"Thank you" he smiled and we walked to the front door. I was about to grab my coat but he pulled it off the coat and held it up so that he could help me into it. I smiled sheepishly and allowed him to help me into it before he turned and grabbed his own.

"Ready?"

"Absolutely" he smiled and offered his arm.

Without thinking, I linked my arm with his and we left.

"What would you like to see?" I asked as I locked the front door.

"Baker Street. Is that still here?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's a museum in your honour now… Oh! And there's a statue in your honour too" I smiled up at him and he beamed.

"Really? Whatever for?"

"For being brilliant! You're a national treasure!" I squeezed his arm slightly and laughed.

"What about Watson? Has he been remembered?" he asked.

"Yeah. He may not have a statue or a museum, but he is remembered too" I smiled. "Wanna walk there or take my car?"

"I suppose it's a nice afternoon for a walk" he smiled and so we started off for Baker Street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for leaving it so long :( I keep meaning to update it but I keep forgetting. I'll try to make it more regular. Anyway, here's the next chapter**

**Normal POV**

Once we had finished looking around the museum – well, I had to practically drag him away when he saw that in most of the pictures of him he was wearing a dear stalker and an inverness, I think its safe to say that he didn't agree with that image of himself – we decided to go to a café and get some lunch.

We ordered some steak and chips and were sat talking at the table whilst we waited for it to cook.

"So, how does it feel to know that you're still remembered and treasured?" I asked.

"Aside from the fact that they think I'm a figurative character?" he smirked. "It's quite overwhelming" he smiled.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. I've read all the books and it all sounded so exciting. What's it like being so smart?"

"Cant really explain it as I have no experience of not being 'so smart' as you put it. Though it does get quite annoying having to constantly dumb things down for Lestrade and the rest of the Yard to be able to understand" he summarised.

I laughed lightly before asking, "So you can tell what people's lives are like just by looking at them?"

"Absolutely" he smiled.

"Ok then…that waitress, what can you tell me about her?" I asked, pointing to a waitress that was serving a table near us.

"Her natural hair colour is brunette, she grew up on a farm with older brothers, rode horses a fair deal when she was younger but still maintains the posture. She plays the piano, writes a lot and enjoys art" he smiled and took a sip of his tea.

"Excuse me?" I called to the waitress who he had just evaluated. She came over to our table.

"Yes miss?"

"Is your natural hair colour brunette?" she nodded.

"Did you grow up on a farm with older brothers and ride horses?" she nodded again but looked quite confused.

"And do you play the piano, write a lot and like art?"

"Why yes miss. How did you know all that?" she looked cautiously at me.

"_I_ didn't. Alright then, how did you know all that?" I asked Holmes.

"Quite simple really. Her eyebrows are brunette whereas her hair is a very light blonde. She has a fair bit of muscle on her arms which suggests labour, her accent suggests farm life. Although she uses all the usual social etiquette that a waitress and woman should use, she is not particularly feminine in the way she talks which suggests that she grew up around brothers. The callouses on her fingers suggest the final things." He finished off his speech by taking another sip from his mug.

We just both sat and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Is there a particular reason you are both staring at me?" he asked casually, with a hint of amusement.

"That was brilliant!" I cried.

"Sir that was really cool" the waitress agreed.

"As I said, quite simple"

The waitress scurried off to start whispering to the other waitresses that were gathered around the counter and I could hear things like, "what the good looking one over there?" "Really? Wow!" and loads of other things.

Our meals were served and we ate it whilst talking about modern technology etc. When we were finished, we paid and three of the waitresses gave Holmes their numbers. He politely accepted them and dumped them in the bin as we left.

"Why would I possibly need to 'call' them?" he asked, reciting what they had told them to do. "I very much doubt I will need their assistance in anything"

"It's because they want to go on a date with you" I laughed.

"No thank you" he replied simply and held out his arm.

I took it and asked "where to next?"

"Hmm… I would like to take a little tour of the place, make sure I still know my way around. I'll take a tour of all the back alleys another time" he replied and so we set off, arm in arm, to wander the city.

We returned home at 11.30. "I'm gonna go to bed. You might wanna hit the sack too so you got energy for tomorrow" I smiled and walked towards my room. "Night Sherlock"

"Goodnight mi- Rhiannon" he smiled back and I entered my room, still wearing my smile, and got ready for bed. I climbed into bed and was asleep within minutes

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Rubbing my eyes, I glanced at the clock, '3.37'. "Great, who the hell is knocking on my door this late?" I asked myself and slid out of bed.

I padded through my flat and opened the front door. Standing there was a police officer, beside him was Sherlock. I sighed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, 5 men tried to attack him and he fought them all off. He then made them _walk_ to the Yard with him, so that we could arrest them" the officer informed me with a look of awe in Sherlock's direction.

Sherlock just looked bored. "Yes, well, I was simply taking a look at the back alleys so that I could get myself acquainted with the new layout, when they decided to, and I quote 'get the posh twat'"

"How did they know you were posh? You're wearing jeans" I scoffed.

"Ah, well, that may be because when they asked me to hand over my money, I told them what I thought of thugs" he smiled and stepped into the flat.

"Well sir, you'd make a remarkable officer or even boxer!" the police man laughed.

"Yes, I have been told that a fair few times" Sherlock smiled. "But I'd rather not become an officer. I don't do being ordered around"

The officer blinked a few times before asking "so do you own your own company then?"

"No"

"Oh, so you're unemployed?"

"No"

I was trying not to laugh at the confusion on the poor mans face.

"So if you don't own your own company and you don't like being ordered around, what do you do?"

"I'm a consultant detective my good man"

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense" he smiled.

"Absolutely. You know, I'm just about to start work on a huge case and I may need the assistance of the Yard, who is in charge there now?"

"Well, there's chief inspector Richard Lestrade, or-"

"Well, Lestrade eh? Hmm… let him know I'll be stopping by tomorrow morning wont you?"

"Yes sir. Good night then" he nodded and left.

"Five men? You took out _five_ men?" I gasped as I closed the door.

"Indeed" he replied.

"Are you hurt?"

"Oh no, I didn't let them hit me. That wouldn't do much good now would it?" he smirked and strolled into the sitting room.

"Oh yeah, what _was_ I thinking?" I replied sarcastically.

"I'm not entirely sure" he replied with a smirk.

"I'm going back to bed" I informed him and turned to my bedroom door.

"Yes, well, sorry for waking you up" he smiled. "Good night Rhiannon"

"Night Sherlock" I smiled and closed my door.

I woke up at 10 to the smell of bacon. I smiled at the thought of bacon, until I remembered who was staying here.

I quickly dashed to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway. He was setting out two plates of healthy looking food onto the table.

"Problem?" he smirked.

"No, I just thought… don't worry. What's this for anyway?" I asked, gesturing to the food.

"An apology, for waking you last night" he replied and pulled out a chair for me to sit down.

I did so and he sat opposite me. "It took me a while to figure out how to work the oven and the rest, but I think its ok" he smiled.

"It looks great! Thanks" I smiled and tucked into the meal.

When we finished, we moved into the sitting room and sat on the sofa. As soon as we sat down, my mobile rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Rhiannon its Lizzie"

"Oh, hey Mrs Smith"

"Call me Lizzie. Look, I've heard from the Palace, and you can go at 12, there will be a car come pick you up"

"Ok, I'll let him know, thanks. Bye."

"Bye" I hung up the phone and turned to Sherlock.

"We can go at 12; they're picking us up from here. So we might wanna go to the police station now if you wanna speak to Lestrade."

"Of course." He smiled and we walked to the door where he helped me into my coat again before putting on his.

"We'll take my car. It'll be quicker"

He nodded and I locked both doors and we walked to my car. Once we were seat belted in, I started the engine and we left for Scotland Yard.

"Are you going to tell Lestrade your real name and how you got here?" I asked as we pulled into Scotland Yards car park.

"It depends on his character. I'll be able to decide once I've spoken to him" he answered and we hopped out of the car.

We walked up to the front desk and asked for Lestrade.

"Who should I say is asking?" the police woman asked.

"Just say- never mind, I recognise that young man over there. Good day madam" he smiled at her before calling for the officer that was at my flat yesterday.

"Oh hello sir. I told Lestrade you wanted to see him. I think he's in his office, I'll show you the way" he nodded at me before turning and walking up a corridor. We followed him and soon stopped outside an office.

"Here ya are" he smiled and nodded again before leaving us.

Sherlock knocked on the door and we were invited in.

"You must be that detective Williams was on about" he walked over to us and held out his hand "I'm inspector Lestrade"

"I'm Sherlock Holmes and this is Rhiannon Player" Sherlock took Lestrade's hand and shook it. Lestrade sighed.

"You don't know how much I get that"

"Get what?" I asked.

"People saying that they're Sherlock Holmes, just because my name is Lestrade"

"Oh no, I assure you I am who I say I am" Sherlock smiled.

"Yeah sure."

"No really sir. I'm here to talk to you about a very important case; I assume you've heard about the trouble at the Palace?"

Lestrade sighed again but nodded anyway.

"I have a feeling you still don't believe me" Sherlock sighed. "Ah well, your loss. This could have been the best case in your career. Well, good day. Come Rhiannon, we are due in the Palace in one hour." He turned to leave the room but Lestrade stopped him, making him smirk.

"You're really who you say you are?" he asked.

"Absolutely. I'm the detective they mentioned in the news. Rhiannon here works for the company that bought me here to solve the crime. Now, we have to leave now to make sure we are there when the car arrives. I need to change. Now, you can come, or you may stay, I leave it to you" he smiled and swept from the room, I followed.

As we made it to the front door, Lestrade caught us up and was putting on his jacket.

"Ah, a pleasure to see you decided to join us" Sherlock smiled as we made our way over to my car.

"Yes well, how could I refuse?" Lestrade smiled back and we all climbed into my car, Lestrade in the back.

When we got to my flat, Sherlock went straight into his room to get ready. Lizzie had provided him with an extremely smart suit.

"I'm just gonna get dressed too" Lestrade nodded and took a seat on the sofa while I went into my room to get ready.

I was ready in 25 minutes and went into the sitting room to find them talking about crime.

"Yes and I solved that one in 2 hours and- oh hello Rhiannon. You look ravishing" Sherlock smiled and rose from his seat to walk over to the window. "The car should be here any minute"

I was still blushing slightly from his compliment when he turned to me and asked "will Mrs Smith be joining us?"

"No I don't think so" I replied.

"Of course not, she'll be visiting her sick mother"

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"No time for such simple matters, our ride has arrived. Shall we?" he gestured to the door and we all piled out. Once I had locked it, he held out his arm for me and we walked over to the waiting car. Well, more like Bentley!

The driver rushed round and opened the door for us and we all climbed in. the driver pulled away and we were on our way to the Palace to solve the mystery.

**A/N: hope you liked it, please let me know what you think and point out any mistakes :D thanks guys. Much love :)**


End file.
